The present invention relates to a threading tap for cutting threads in blind holes, comprising an elongated body with a central axis and having at a first end a connector portion and at a second end a threading portion. The threading portion is provided with at least one helical thread extending about the circumference of said body. Flank portions of the thread define a helical flute which interrupts the helical thread.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such a tap.
Such a tap and such a method are known from EP-A-0 641 620 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,626, wherein the tap is provided with a wear resistant coating. However, the known taps suffer from the drawback that chips get entangled in the coated flutes when working in carbon steel, construction steel or stainless steel.